Dreams do come true, or do they?
by Itachisxemoxgurl3
Summary: Tobi loves Deidara and Deidara loves Tobi but neither knows it until sent on a mission *yaoi fluff*


OK this is my first story hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki clan or any Valentines Day fairs if there is such a thing lol

Ok there is Yaoi fluff in this story it is a TobixDeidara they are the cutest yaoi couple besides ShikamaruxKiba well enough of my rambling enjoy the story oh yeah they act sort of OOC

"Deidara-sempai…. Where are you" Tobi called out in his sleep.

_God here we go again _Deidara thought.

It had been the same thing for about a week Tobi would call out his name while he slept.

_**Tobis Dream**_

_As he ran down the long hallway he looked everywhere for his sempai but could not find him and was getting scared as Tobi looked he yelled into the darkness for his sempai " Deidara-sempai…Please come back to me….I lo-"_

Tobi never said what he as going to say because at that point Deidara had woken him up.

"Tobi please be quiet I am trying to sleep."

"Sorry sempai….sempai…promise you will never leave me.."

"….ok Tobi I promise" _That's odd oh well now he will shut up _ he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

**The next morning **

"Morning sempai…Tobi made you breakfast"

"Thanks Tobi but you know I don't like eggs" Deidara said while wrinkling his nose

"Sorry…"_wow my sempai is so cute when he wrinkles his nose like that…it makes me want to kiss it_

"Um Tobi you ok you just like blanked out there for a minute"

"Yes sempai never better."

"Ok"

Tobi switched plates with Deidara since he had no eggs on his plate.

"Thanks Tobi"

"Any time sempai"

After they ate Deidara went to blow up stuff and Tobi went think of something to get Deidara for his birthday next week. _hmmm maybe some clay? Nah he's probably got enough of that…well I could confess my love for him but he probably doesn't feel the same about me…but if he does then I would miss my chance with him god why is this so complicated?_ While this masked man was thinking of the love for his sempai on the other side of the hideout Deidara was thin the almost exact thing. _ I wonder how Tobi feels about me? Is it possible to fall in love with someone who's face you have only seen once because you walked in on them in the shower… Tobi has a nice body and extremely hot body how can a hyper masked ninja be so hot? Wow love bites. Hell what am I thinking dreams don't come true or me and Tobi would already be together. _ He just continued to think on the subject and he ended up making a clay heart with Tobis name engraved in it. He just stared at it and made it explode something so silly should have never been created he knew Tobi could never love him. The only thing Tobi could ever love is tea parties and flowers.

Later after Tobi and Deidara had finished thinking of each other Pein (who knew of each others crushes) decided to send them on a mission together but not just any mission one to a Valentines Day fair to gather some information. (On what you ask nothing he just had to hook them up together.)

They both thought this was strange information from a fair but not just any old _fair_ but a _Valentines day fair _that's crazy but hey it was like a little vacation. And they were to get rid of the cloaks a soon as possible they were to fit in at the fair. _**Now, **_Deidara and Tobi both thought, _** I can tell him how I **__**really **__** feel and maybe he wont laugh.**_

**The next day **

"ok Tobi we need to get information about stuff " since they weren't told exactly what they needed to get.

"Since we don't know what to get can we ride the rides hmmm?"

"Well Tobi they are all couples rides"

"We are a couple sort of.."

"No I wish" Deidara muttered so Tobi couldn't hear him

"What was that sempai"

"um…I said no we are partners"

"oh well we can still go on them"

"fine.." Deidara said reluctantly

"Lets go in the tunnel of love I love boats." _here's my chance Tobi thought_

"Um…ok " _yes here's my chance and even better he's ditched that mask _he thought gleefully

As they waited in line Tobi kept asking random questions until it was their turn to get on

The man taking tickets looked at the two young men oddly thinking they were a couple. Well as they were getting n the boat the ticket guy 'accidentally tripped Deidara, but Tobi caught him and held him for longer than necessary. When he let go they were both blushing furiously. as they sat down the boat started to move they were closer to each other than normal but they didn't seem to notice or mind until Tobi went to look up to Deidara as Deidara went to look down, quickly their lips met briefly but they both seemed to like it so they leaned in a little more and Tobi was licking Deidara lips for entrance and he gladly accepted. In a matter of seconds it had turned into a full make-out session. And when thing started to get steamy the ride sadly ended. As they got off Tobi grabbed Deidara's hand and ran through the fair to get to their hotel room

"wow Deidara-sempai I didn't know you like me in that way"

"I have for a while now Tobi" he replied "

"I have loved you ever since I first met you"

"why…why would you love me?"

"What's not to love? You are kind, generous, you have the most unbelievable eyes and you hair is just so perfect, and you are strong and have this ama- " he was cut off by Deidara's lips on his. So they fished what they had started on the ride and then Tobi showed Deidara how much of a 'good boy' he was and after that night Deidara didn't think Tobi was a good boy he thought he was an amazing boy. _Wow _Deidara thought_ Dreams so come true._

**A week later on Deidara's birthday**

"Happy birthday my love" said Tobi while hugging his boyfriend

"Thanks sugar " he said while smiling this was the best birthday ever.

He was having a great time until someone brought bad news Hidan and Sasori had been killed while fight some leaf shinobi. Then he was shattered because Sasori was his best friend and they were really close.

Deidara started to cry over Sasori " I…if I…maybe I could have…it all my fault… I should have went with him!" he cried

"Don't be hard on yourself sweetie you didn't know none of us knew this would happen." Tobi said while still embracing a sobbing Deidara "Don't worry I will kill the men who done that to Sasori. I promise on my life." What seemed to be the greatest birthday in the world turned out terribly sad.

**About 1 month later **

"Deidara I'm sorry…but Tobi went after the men who killed Sasori and I'm afraid he's…Deidara Tobi was…I'm sorry….he's dead." Pein told Deidara is voice was filled with pain and sorrow.

"No it cant be.. Your lying he's going to jump out and yell surprise isn't he?" Deidara asked hopefully but deep down he knew this was no joke and Tobi wouldn't jump out and yell _'gotcha' _

"no… he left this letter just for you I haven't read it it's all your business if you need anything let me know"

"ok" Deidara took it willing back the tears that still fell from his eyes he couldn't help it the love of his life had died to avenge his best friend.

The letter read this :

_Deidara, my sweet Deidara I loved you and still do with all my heart _

_I may not be here in person but live in your heart _

_I knew I probably would not make it back _

_So I wrote this letter and put it in my pack _

_I hope you will forgive me _

_And I hope that one day you will join me_

_But Hopefully not to soon_

_And I want you to know I may be dead but your eye still make me swoon_

_I love you more than you know _

_If I was still their I hoped we would grow old_

_But I must end this poem/letter for I think the enemy is near_

_So I must leave you now my dear_

_Love forever and always Tobi_

After he read this letter/poem he broke down and cried and ran to his room and hoped to join is Tobi real soon he took out a blade with a slash ever so quick he fell to the floor and that night he died and Joined his Tobi in the after life.

(a/n) Well that was my fist official story I am working on series with my buddy Mira read its called 'Random Akatsuki Skittle High' it's a major crack fic. Anyways the ending to this story suck and I came up with that poem on the spot it kind of stupid but hey I tried. The Idea for this story was supposed to be a happy story but it kind of came out really sad well review tell me what ya'll think kay well peace


End file.
